


Perfect

by estranged_and_wayward



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Expectations vs Reality, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt, call your dentist cause this shit is intense, could have should have, now and always, theon trying to be romantic and failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estranged_and_wayward/pseuds/estranged_and_wayward
Summary: Theon should have known this wasn't going to go as planned.how it could have gone, how it should have gone and how it actually happened
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> based off an idea from a Tumblr post  
> "It could have gone like this:  
> It should have gone like this:  
> But it actually happened like this:"  
> this probably has really good potential for angst, but I wanted to write some fluff so...  
> hope you enjoy and thanks for reading

**It could have gone like this:**

They would have been out to dinner, the whole Stark clan there to celebrate Ned and Catelyn’s anniversary. Every single one of them would have been in on it, from Rickon all the way to Ned himself. Robb wouldn’t have noticed the quick glances his siblings were taking at them. Theon would be dressed in his best button-down and blazer, with the cologne he knew was Robb’s favorite dabbed on his wrists, chest and a little on the back on his neck. He wanted to look perfect for the pictures. 

Robb would have laid his head against Theon’s shoulder as Ned told the story of He and Cat’s engagement. Sansa would be squealing, Rickon would be rolling his eyes and gagging, Arya would be pretending not to love it, Bran would be saying how they had all heard this story a million times, Jon would have given Theon a look that said ‘ _ That’s your queue! Now or never bitch!’  _

Ned would have winked at him as he finished the story, Catelyn smiling from ear to ear as Robb realized they were all looking that the two of them. He would lift his head, looking a little embarrassed. 

Then, Theon would span his fingers and a waiter would come, trying as hard as he could to hide his grin as he carried out a covered plate. All the Starks would look at one another knowingly. Robb would look around confused. “ _ Did you order something”  _ he would ask.

“ _ You’ll see”  _ Theon would reply. 

Then the waiter would lift up the plate to reveal a perfect little velvet box. 

Robb’s eyes would go wide and blue, just like they always did when he was surprised. 

Theon would give a nod to the server and take the box, standing up before kneeling in front of Robb’s chair. The whole restaurant would be silent.

Theon would be unable to hide his smile as he said  _ “Robb, we’re always talking about Now and Always. I think we’ve got the Now down, how about with make the Always official? Will you marry me?”  _

There would be tears in Robb’s eyes as he nodded.  _ “Yes”  _ he would choke out. All of Theon’s fears would disappear.  _ “Yes!”  _ he would cry again, louder this time before grabbing Theon’s face and pulling him up into a kiss. They wouldn’t even hear the clapping or shouts of  _ “Congratulations!”  _ and  _ “Took them long enough” _

Theon would have to resist the urge to pin Robb to the table and make love to him right there.  _ “Get a room you two!”  _ Rickon would jeer. 

They would both laugh at that as Theon pulled away to slide the ring on Robb’s finger. It would fit perfectly and Robb would be looking down, admiring it for a moment before wrapping his arms around Theon’s neck. Everyone would be laughing. It would be perfect. Later that night after they got home, the two of them would rewatch it on Sansa’s Instagram story while buried under a pile of blankets and pillows. Almost everything would be perfect. Robb would kiss him again. And then it would be perfect. 

**It** **_should_ ** **have gone like this:**

After turning over the idea in his head though, and discussing with Jon and Sansa, he came up with a new plan. They would still be in attendance at Ned and Cats’ anniversary dinner. He would still have been dressed immaculately. He would already have Ned’s blessing for tradition’s sake. But instead of the waiter bringing out the ring, the perfect little velvet box would be in his pocket this time. It was on his mind the entire time, but he couldn’t let Robb know he was nervous. 

After dinner, Theon would suggest a late-night stroll through the park. Robb would grin and agree. The first time they met was in that park, back when they were kids smacking one another with plastic lightsabers. It also just so happened to be the site of their first kiss. Right in front of the fountain, in the moonlight, secretly long-awaited by both of them. It had all started in this old park. 

Theon knew that Robb was a sedimental sap, so he figured this would be the perfect place. The stars would be out, and a beautiful full moon as they slowly made their way to the fountain. They would be arm in arm, chuckling to one another like boys as they recounted old tales. 

_ “Gods we were so stupid”  _ Robb would say. 

_ “Were?”  _ Theon would jest as they slowed to a stop in front of the fountain in the heart of the park. Robb would laugh, agreeing with him without argument. Then Theon would turn towards him.  _ “Because I think I’m about to do something really stupid.”  _

_ “Please don’t push me into the fountain”  _ Robb would whine. 

_ “Not tonight”  _ Theon would reply, smiling as he kissed Robb in the same way he had the first time in this exact spot.  _ “I love you”  _ he would say, the moonlight reflecting off Robb’s eyes. “ _ I don’t think there’s anyone or anything I’ve ever loved more than you. You are the love of my life. I don’t feel like some runaway kid when I’m with you, I feel like I found my other half. I have ever since we were kids. I wish I’d done this earlier.” _ Robb would probably have been crying at that point, when Theon would get down on one knee and say  _ “Robb Stark, will you marry me?”  _

_ “Yes!”  _ Robb would cry, smiling wide as Theon fitted the ring onto his finger and found it to be a perfect fit. Then he would stand up, only to be knocked back onto the grass as Robb covered his face in kisses. He would hold Robb in his arms and everything would be perfect. 

**But it actually happened like this:**

Dinner did go well, though the food was mediocre at best. As usual, he spent half the time bickering with Jon, and the other half having a lovely conversation with Sansa. “So, You’re really gonna do it tonight?” she asked once Robb left to use the bathroom. 

“You better” Arya butted in from across the table. 

“I’m gonna” Theon scoffed, folding his arms in front of him. “Don’t worry, I’m popping the question later tonight.”

“Did you get him a ring?” Catelyn asked.

“Yeah” Theon Nodded, digging in his pocket to find the soft velvet box that had been burning a hole in his thigh all night. He made sure that Robb was still out of sight before flipping it open. The Starks practically flipped the table to get a look at the ring. 

“Oh my god!”

“Its happening!”

“He’s going to LOVE it!”

“Is it the right size?”

“So simple, yet so perfect”

“This is so stupid”

“Fuck off Rickon! It’s true love!” 

“Okay, Okay,” Ned told them, Raising his hands up “Everybody calm down.” he said “Theon it’s a very nice ring” he added. 

“Thank you” Theon nodded. 

“I helped him pick it out” Sansa said happily.

“He’s coming back” Arya hushed “Quick put it away!”

Theon scrambled to shove the box back into his pocket before Robb could see. If he found out the plan would be completely ruined, then Robb would say no and they were never get married, things would get awkward, they would get in a huge fight, break up, never see one another again, and then  _ *boom* _ Theon would die alone and Robb would end up in some loveless marriage with six kids and neither of them would ever smile again. 

Okay, maybe that was a trifle dramatic, but that wasn’t the point. He just wanted everything to be perfect. Robb was the most perfect person Theon had ever met and he deserved a perfect proposal. Theon was far from perfect, he knew that, but he could make that one moment perfect. A moment with no shame, no fear, just him being the night in shining armor for Robb’s prince charming. That’s why he wanted to be the one to propose in the first place, he wanted to make Robb feel the way he made Theon feel, just once. 

Robb agreed to a stroll in the park upon leaving the restaurant. But Theon probably should have checked the weather first because it was humid as fuck and the clouds were thick in the sky. The street lamps provided enough light though, so he supposed it wasn’t so bad. Robb didn’t seem to mind, though they did wind up taking their jackets off. Theon felt like a teenager from how his palms were sweating, though he had never been the sweating type. Though given that Robb also seems to be sweating, so he blamed that on the humidity. 

“It’s weird to see this park so quiet” Robb said “I feel like every time I’ve been here there’s a million kids and dogs and stuff running around.” 

“Yeah” Theon agreed “I can think of one other time it was empty though” Robb smiled, seeming to know exactly where Theon was leading him. “If I remember it was spring, we were kinda drunk, and we almost fell in the fountain.”

Robb laughed “I can remember a little something else that happened” he said, biting his lip coyly. 

“I think I remember a little something else” Theon replied. They came to a stop in front of the over looming fountain.

“I can remind you,” Robb said. He pulled Theon close to him and pressed their lips together. 

_ Do it _ Theon told himself  _ Do it now. Now or never bitch.  _

When their lips pull apart Robb’s eyes are sparkling.  _ Give him his perfect moment.  _ “Robb” Theon said as he slowly reached down into his pocket “Remember when we used to say  _ Now and always  _ all the time?” 

“How could I forget?” Robb nodded. 

Theon’s hand closed around the velvet box. But just as he was about to bring it out the clouds burst and the sky poured down on them. “Shit” Theon cursed. They were soaked in seconds. 

“We should head home,” Robb said, pulling the jacket on his arm over his head. 

“Wait, just one minute” Theon said. He took hold of Robb’s wrist to pull him back as a bolt of lightning lit the sky. A deafeningly loud crack of thunder followed close behind.  _ Fuck it _ . If he didn’t do it right now he never would. He led Robb to stand just in from the edge of the fountain. “I’ve got to ask you something!” 

“What?” Robb brought his face closer. The water flowing and pouring all around them was almost impossibly loud. 

Theon dug in his pocket again desperately. “Fuck, where is it?” he muttered to himself, jamming a hand into his other pocket. He stumbled, Robb grabbing onto his arm to try and keep him from falling. An owl flew directly past them, startling them and causing Robb to lose his balance. 

There was a freezing cold splash.

“Fuck!” Theon shouted. If he wasn’t soaked already, now he definitely you. “Everything’s fucking ruined!” 

“What are you talking about?” Robb asked. He shivered. He pushed himself to sit up, though neither of them stood.

“I had everything planned!” he smacked the water like an upset child.

“What plan?” Robb said, clearly trying to calm him down.

“I was gonna propose but everything just went wrong!” Theon grumbled.

Robb blinked. “You-” a warm smile lit his face “You want to marry me?” 

“Yeah” Theon sighed. He lifted the ring box from his pocket, the black velvet completely ruined. “I even got a ring” 

Robb’s smile widened. “Can I still say yes?” He asked, chuckling nervously.

Theon forgot that they were sitting in a fountain. He forgot about the rain. All he saw was Robb. “I was hoping you would” he admitted.

“Yes,” Robb said, wrapping his arms around Theon’s neck “Yes!

Theon kissed him, pulling Robb close enough that they were both warm. They laughed hysterically as Theon pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto Robb’s shaking finger. “Oh my god” he sighed exasperatedly. 

“I love it!” Robb gushed. 

“I think it’s too big” Theon told him. 

“I don’t care” Robb said, his soaking wet hair stuck to his forehead “It’s perfect!” He pulled Theon into yet another kiss. Actually, maybe it was perfect. 


End file.
